Ultrasonic vibration has been demonstrated to be very effective for enhancing the rate capabilities of batteries while retaining full capacity. This was demonstrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,548 which teaches providing mechanical vibration means to facilitate ion diffusion in electrochemical cells. Vibration results in enhanced charging/discharging efficiencies, higher electrochemical storage capacities, and improved cycle life. In the aforementioned '548 patent there is provided a means for mechanical vibration consisting of an ultrasonic transducer contained in the battery housing or in a battery charger, and mechanically coupled to the battery cells. The disclosure of the '548 patent is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,551 to Meadows, et al, and commonly assigned teaches an improvement to the '548 patent wherein the vibrating means is integral to the battery cell itself. The disclosure of the '548 patent is also incorporated herein by reference. Both of these applications describe significant advances in the art of enhanced battery charging and discharging. The aforementioned applications, however, are not able to address all batteries which are currently on the market. For example, most batteries manufactured do not include vibration means integral therein. Further, most battery chargers manufactured heretofore do not contain integral vibration means.
It would thus be highly desirable and a contribution to the art to make a device that would allow for ultrasonic vibration of the battery cell during charging, while avoiding placement of the ultrasonic vibration device in either the charger or the battery itself.